jojofandomcom-20200222-history
JJL Chapter 2
|next = }} , originally Who am I? in the UJ release, is the second chapter of JoJolion and the eight hundred forty-ninth chapter of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga. Summary The chapter begins with the mysterious man with the sailor hat deep in thought. He has no idea who he is or what is his name may be. He has no recollection of his past, and at the moment is confused as to where he is exactly. In his hospital room, the man wonders why the nurses are dressed in white and ponders on a little girl calling out her sister and mother, wondering why they look alike. Looking out a nearby window, he can see varied tits and butterflies flying about, and is able to determine their exact length just by looking. He recognizes the tree the birds are perched on to be a Japanese Alder, and also calculates its height. Finally he sees and recognizes the person walking down the hospital hallway to be Yasuho, also calculating her height to be 166 cm. Yasuho enters the room, but is startled by the man, who was sleeping under his mattress. Yasuho asks why he is under there, but the man misinterprets the question, saying that the people in the white garbs told him to stay in the room. She clarifies her question and asks why he would be sleeping in between his mattress and the bed frame, confusing the man who claims one sleeps by applying pressure to themselves via the mattress. After pulling himself out of the bed, the man and Yasuho spend time eating filled mochis, which the man likes immediately. Yasuho finally asks if he can remember anything, but the man with the sailor hat has no memories of anything, claiming that the only person he has in the world is her. He hugs her, but she pushes him away because of his sudden erection. She asks him where he got his hat from, and notices the label inside is from a store that she is familiar with. Using his bubble, the man launches a bubble with a star shape on it towards a security guard standing guard near the his room. It ends up popping and causes all the water in her to drain out. She becomes thirsty and leaves to get a drink. The two use this chance to exit the hospital. Joshu sees them escaping and passes out as a bite mark can be seen on his body. At the store, they ask the clerk if he knew who bought the the man's hat. The clerk is confused, claiming that he was the one came and bought it. The clerk brings out a book containing past sales, and says that the his name appears to be "Yoshikage Kira." He also produces an address of where he supposedly lives. "Kira" and Yasuho arrive at what appears to be the Kira's apartment. Inside, they find the place completely spic and span. Next to the doorway, they find the same sailor outfits Kira is wearing, so they assume that this is indeed his house. The chapter ends with the man hearing a noise coming from the far room. Someone appears to be hiding in it. Trivia *Several familiar hats worn by characters featured in previous parts are seen around the hat shop such as Johnny Joestar's and Gyro Zeppeli's. Appearances |Av4=Securityguard.png|Name4=Unnamed Characters#Hospital Security Guard|SName4=Hospital Security Guard|Status4= |Av5=SBR hatshop.png|Name5=Unnamed Characters#SBR Hat Shop Owner|SName5=SBR Hat Shop Owner|Status5= }} References Site Navigation Category:Part 8 Chapters